Just a reaction?
by namine redfield
Summary: They thought that a reaction of the stress of the day led them to their old room but, what if in reality there was something more? What if it was a mix of feeling that they have been trying to ignore for a long time? Based on the episode 319 "I am the apocalypse"


**Hi how are you doing?**

**I am sory for not updating my fic the last week. Like some of you will already know, I went to Barcelon for visiting a friend of mine. But, I promise that I will update tomorrow my fic "Let her go" and before the end of the week "All of me"**

**This one shot s based on the last night episode "I am the apocalypse", which was awesome. I really loved the Dawsey ending and I cannot wait to kow what is going to hapen on the next chapter.**

**I hope that you like this one shot and let me some reviews with your opinion.**

**Summary:** They thought that a reaction of the stress of the day led them to their old room but, what if in reality there was something more? What if it was a mix of feeling that they have been trying to ignore for a long time? Based on the episode 319 "I am the apocalypse"

* * *

Just a reaction?

Gabby was lying under the warm covers of the bed that she used to share with Matt, that was until she walked out a couple of months ago, when things got bad between them. It had been a lot of nights since the last time that she slept in that bed. However, nothing had changed during that period. The sheets had the same smell she remembered and her side of the pillow still smelled like her cologne. She closed her eyes, buried her face in the pillow and took a deep breath in, with the intension of recalling all the good moments that she had with Matt in that bed. She remembered every "in – bed" morning that they had under those covers, every breakfast that he brought her to bed and every time that they had made love.

When she opened her eyes, she saw him fast asleep on his side of the bed. His head was inclined toward her, his mouth was slightly opened and he was snoring softly. God, she had missed that noise so much. She never thought about it before but some way, it helped her to fall sleep.

The light of the sun was coming through the curtains, so she could study his features closely. Nothing had changed in him; he was the same Matt that she remembered. She couldn't resist the temptation to run her hand around his face. As soon as her fingers made contact with the skin of his cheek, he made a move and got closer to her. She held her breath and moved her hand away from his face. She did not want to wake him; he must be tired as hell from the day they had at the hospital. She was terrified when she saw the crazy person, holding a wooden stick, and was going to hit him just to get out of the hospital. Luckily, he had good reflexes and dodged him.

Unexpectedly, she could feel his arm encircling her waist and getting her closer to him. They were still naked, so she could felt his skin against hers, something that she had missed a lot. She could feel his hot breath behind her ear.

Suddenly, the words that she has spoken a couple of hours ago came to her mind. _This is just a reaction to the stress of the day_. She guessed that she said them because she was unsure of what he wanted. She was not sure if he still loved her or not. However, as they were removing every single piece of their clothes and the kisses turned more sweet and necessary than the air, something in her mind was telling her, that he still loved her even though when he had agreed to the fact, that it was just a reaction what had brought them together. Nevertheless, she did not have the courage to tell him the truth. Now, she regretted not telling him the three single words that could make a change in their relationship: I love you. Why does it have to be so complicated to say those words?

She was not sure when it happened but, as they were making love, the reaction that at first guided them to their old bed indicated a mixture of feelings: the feeling of being in his arms again, the desire of feeling desired by him, the urge of feeling his warm breath on her skin. And of course her wish of not waking up in an empty bed again.

She had missed him so much during the last couple of months. Some nights, she wished to have the courage to go back home and kiss him as soon as he opened the door. But, she was coward. She was afraid of going back home, ringing the bell and finding him with another girl. The image of watching him in the arms of another woman broke her heart and her eyes started to fill with tears.

"You okay?" he asked her with a hoarse voice

She looked at him and saw that he was wide awake "Matt" she was ashamed of being caught by him while she was staring him "I did not know you were up" she wiped away her tears.

"I woke up a few minutes ago. What is wrong, Gabby?" She could hear the worry in his voice. He placed his arm around her shoulder and let her vent. _What if she is having seconds thoughts about what happened last night? What if she was regretting what happened?_ Thoughts like those were coming to his mind.

"I am sorry" she said as she buried her face in his chest.

"Gabby" he brushed her short hair "Look at me" he cupped her face and made her face him. Her eyes were wet and red "I know that last night I agreed with you with the fact that what we were feeling was just because of the stress of the day but, it wasn't true" She looked him and bit her lower lip "I am not regretting what happened last night"

"Neither am I" she whispered, "all I want to do is to make up an excuse to not get out of this bed but, I couldn't make up any"

He looked at her with a wide smile and said in a sweet tone "How about because I love you?" he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and planted a tender kiss on her forehead.

"Matt is not that easy. I do not want to go back to what we had. I do not want our relationship to get in the way of the job and the job in the way of the relationship again. I don't want to lose you again" It was not enough that he said that he loved her to go back home. She needed him to show her. She did not want to continue their relationship only to yell at each other, like they would, in the past.

"We can work it out," He said

"How?" she asked, some tears were falling down her cheeks and he wiped them away with his thumbs

He lied her down on her back on the bed and he hovered on top of her "We will find a way" he said looking down. We can do this. You and me"

"You and me" She said repeating his words

"We'll work it out. I promise. We can simplify things. You know, start fresh. Just put it all aside. Live every day like it could be the last. You can continue living with Sylvie and we can start dating"

"I think it could work"

He smiled and neared his face to hers wanting to plant a kiss on her lips but he wasn't going to make a move until he was sure that she was agreeing with it. She bit her lower lip and gave him a slightly nod of head that he understood immediately like a sign that he could kiss her.

At first, it was a normal kiss but few seconds later the heat of the proximity of their bare bodies made that the kiss grow deeper. They were fighting for control of the kiss; his hands were cupping her face while she was holding his waist like if she did not want to give him any chance to walk away.

He broke the kiss and looked at her. Her eyes were closed and she was panting. He smiled and started to plant soft kisses in the sweet spot that she had just behind her ear.

"Matt" she moaned running her hands up and down his back "I love you"

Finally, the three words that he had been waiting to hear again for such long time came out of her mouth. He stopped kissing her and looked at her. He climbed out of bed and walked to the nightstand that was on his side of the bed.

"Where are you going? Matt-" she begun thinking that he was going to walk out of the room, but he returned to bed a few seconds later. He was holding something behind his back.

"I know that it is too soon and trust me, I don't want to rush anything but," he gave the engagement ring that she returned the night that she left "All that I want to say is that wanna be with you for the rest of my life. I want to grow old on your side"

She covered her mouth with her hand and looked at him not knowing what to say "I also want to spend my live with you until the day I die. I love you Matthew Casey"

* * *

**I hope that you like this new one shot and let me some reviews with your opinion. Thanks so much for reading it. And thanks too to my wonderfull beta for taking the time of reading it and helped me to proofread it.**

**Namine Redfield**


End file.
